The Bonds of Business
by Sarcasm-In-Its-Finest
Summary: A prodigy of her own, Tsubaki is sent to the gossiping pits of Konoha High to live with an associate of her fathers. But what happens when that 'associate' is the father of Uchiha Sasuke, the younger brother she didn't know her best friend had?


**A/n: _So guess who's sick in bed, missing school and failing maths? You betcha, lil' ol' me... Ha, so this is, well I'm really not to sure, I have a rough idea on where I want this story to go, so hopefully (for once) this might work out, lol_**  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all rights go to the respected owners, and there was no copyright infrigment intended.**

_**Now go forth and READ! -ha, so tempted to say something else there... :P**_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

Tsubaki rubbed her temples in annoyance and in irritation of her father's capricious nature. She sat at her desk with a bottle of beer at hand. She tossed it carelessly aside, not wanting the bitter beverage any longer. Tsubaki was restless. She got up from her wheelie office chair and began pacing the length of her master bedroom, hand running through her long black locks, her fingers playing with the frayed hem of her school uniform shirt. She needed a shower that much Tsubaki would admit. As she walked towards her en suite, her iphone went off; it was Deidara asking her about when she'd be visiting again.

Deidara was a close friend of Tsubaki's whom she had met when he was screaming at a police officer about how art is fleeting and exists for only seconds before leaving us alone in this world. He was there on some college outing to one of the famous museums in Nagoya, Tsubaki's birthplace and residing home. Tsubaki can still remember the look of restrain on the officer's face as he had tried desperately to not have to resort to screaming at the blonde teenager about his ignorance. It was a sight that would not be soon forgotten, especially when she had to pry the young man away from the policeman and calm him down with the promise of a shared coffee. From that day on the pair became close friends, with Tsubaki visiting regularly to Tokyo with her father on business trips, which so happened to be where Deidara lived. That was how Tsubaki had met Itachi, Deidara and he met in college and their relationship eventually came to friendly terms and then they became extremely close mates.

Tsubaki was glad, as Itachi is the son of Uchiha Fugaku, the President of Uchiha Co. working in real-estate and development, the company had a net worth of $7.7 billion in 2008 alone, which has proved to increase considerably over the past 4 years, even more so when Itachi became an active member within the company. The friendship formed between the trio definitely benefited Tsubaki in more ways than one, but she was smart enough to never take it too far, she virtually didn't use this friendship to her advantage at all. It simply made giving proposals and talking at conferences much less nerve wracking, espeically when her father's automobile company had something to do with whatever the hell the Uchiha's were trying to wiggle their way into control with. The two companies also seemed to come together when looking for funds, and had met many a time at various dinner parties and business conventions. Mori held his daughter in much higher esteem when he found out of the friendship, and was even prouder when Tsubaki played the advantages of the friendship between herself and Itachi very well. She had learned from the best after all.

Tsubaki almost scoffed at the irony of it all. In three days, she would be in a car driving to Tokyo to live with an associate of her fathers for the year. In all actuality, Tsubaki was sceptical about the length of time she would have to spend away from home, and the reasons surrounding such a move. Her father, Hiroshima Mori, was in the middle of a lawsuit and a divorce with Tsubaki's mother, Yamatashi Eri. Tsubaki's mother was a beautiful and intelligent woman, and far too extravagant in her spending's of Mori's money. That was partly the reason for the divorce. The pair had been married in 1982, when arranged marriages were very common in Japan. Which meant that they would of had to _learn_ to love each other, but they simply tolerated each other within the marriage, Tsubaki having no impact on them to try to make their relationship work. Now with Eri suing her soon-to-be ex-husband for intellectual property theft, the stress and the running of his own Toyota automobile company is all he can handle. So he is sending Tsubaki to live with a friend of his, as they have no immediate family, except for some distant relatives in Australia, but even Tsubaki's father is not that cruel. So Tsubaki was to spend her last year of school in Konoha High in Tokyo and try her damnest to befriend as many kids from parents who are big on the business scene. Like Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto for one.

But such things are not at the forefront of Tsubaki's mind. Right now all she wants is for this to magically disappear and for her possess a normal life with normal concerns like boyfriends, teachers, school drama and the like. But Tsubaki tells herself that she will just have to play with the cards that life has dealt her. Tomorrow would be a new day, and with those came new headaches, but Tsubaki could handle it, at least she'll be closer to Deidara, and he can yap all he wants about the beauty of art and demand her opinion on it.  
><em><br>Yeah, I could live with that._ Tsubaki thought as she hopped into the shower, letting the warm water work out all the tension in her body. Just three days to go.

* * *

><p><strong>An: _Okay so this was just an introductory chapter to the story (hence 'prologue' at the top) just setting it up and giving some background information on Tsubaki. She'll be taking her father's name throughout the plot seeing as she was living with him and working in his company prior to her moving. At this stage I don't think that Tsubaki holds any hate towards her father for making her move, probably because this is like a years vaccation for her... lol_**

**Hope you enjoyed it, please stick around for some more, thanks :)**


End file.
